GOLDENCYCLE : 0 PREFACE
by H. Yukicha
Summary: FF FTISLAND


**GOLDENCYCLE : #0 PREFACE**

**By. Yukicha (H)**

**Cast: FTISLAND, dlsb**

**Genre : Supernatural, Fantasy**

**Cerita dan alur saya punya, nama karakter minjem artis dari negeri seberang.**

**Warning : Kacau!**

Purnama menggantung mesra di langit sana, bercanda dengan bintang yang saling mengedip di sekelilingnya. Ya, biasa bak tak terjadi apa-apa. Berbeda dengan belantara persis di bawahnya. Senyap dan diam; bukan berarti mati. Derap kaki dan sengalan napas merusak keheningan, menyentak bersama dedaunan yang bergoyang. Gema tak terlihatnya mengusik para nokturnal yang tengah bertengger mematung di dahan-dahan tersembunyi.

Seorang pria tua melepaskan genggaman tangan mungil bocah yang sedari tadi diseretnya. Mata bulatnya menonjol diantara pipi tirus dan dahi yang berkedut. Wajah pucatnya berkeringat dingin, napasnya mendesah pendek-pendek. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah pohon yang terlihat tua, menelan ludahnya sebelum menoleh ke belakang –ke jalan setapak sempit yang dinaungi jajaran pohon mahoni tua. Janggut putih pria itu bergoyang pelan ketika bibirnya naik turun merapal dalam ketergesaan.

Angin menyusur dedaunan, memisahkan mereka dari tangkai yang menurut begitu saja. Bayangan pepohonan dan dahannya meliuk mengerikan di bawah sinar rembulan. Bocah bermata lincah itu brigidik. Hembusan angin menyibak jubah panjang si pria tua dan menampakkan lepuhan luka di tumit kirinya.

Pelan, sebuah lubang gelap antah berantah mulai menganga, tersembunyi di antara akar kekar pohon berbatang besar. Pria tua itu menyeret dirinya mendekat. Sangat hati-hati sambil menatap tajam dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya masuk ke dalam bibir lubang gelap itu.

"Masuk!" pekiknya tertahan kepada anak kecil yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan gugup.

Jonghun, bocah itu bergeming. Jari-jarinya menggapai ujung jubah lusuh si pria tua. Hidung tomatnya kembang kempis merespon sesuatu yang menyentak dari ulu hatinya. Seketika wajah bulat itu memucat. Ia menggeleng keras, air mata yang beberapa saat lalu menggenangi pelupuknya luruh begitu saja melewati pipi _chubby_ merah jambu itu. Tangisnya pecah saat ia didorong masuk ke lubang gelap.

"Kakek," rengek bocah itu.

Sebelum pria tua itu membalikkan badan, Jonghun sempat menangkap seulas senyum dan mata teduhnya. Ia hendak menghambur keluar namun terpental mundur oleh sengatan listrik. Penghalang kasat mata tak mengizinkannya.

Sialnya, lubang gelap dimana dia berada mulai menutup. Tangisnya berhenti diganti dengan pandangan nanar, matanya membola mengamati gerombolan dengan jubah dan kuda hitam memojokkan kakeknya. Tak ada yang bisa digambarkan Jonghun dari gerombolan itu selain mata merah menyala milik mereka.

"Serahkan Alpha!" geram salah seorang dari gerombolan itu. Mata merahnya bergoyang saat ia mendekat, menudingkan sebuah tombak berkilat keperakan pada lipatan leher si pria tua.

Dengan mata tombak yang masih siap menusuk leher mangsanya, dia turun dari kuda. "Kau, penghianat tua ... kau dan trik kunomu itu. Mencoba mengelabuiku?"

"Kau lupa? Kemarin dulu, trik kuno inilah yang mengacaukan istanamu. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati."

"Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya!"

"Dia tak akan senang jika kau berulah lagi, Yonghwa."

"Cih,"

Si pria tua mendongak. Mata tombak itu menembus tudung jubah dan menusuk kulit lehernya. Kelopak matanya mengernyit saat merasakan sensasi sepanas api biru menjalar serta membakar otaknya.

"Kau tidak pantas mengucapkan namaku." Alih-alih bermuka masam, Yonghwa malah menyeringai –merasa menang. "Jangan khawatir, akan kupastikan dia tidak akan kembali." Ujarnya penuh percaya diri. "Manusia tua menjijikkan. Di mana kau sembunyikan bocah itu?"

Tidak, pria tua itu mencoba melawan. Ia mengeluarkan percikan listrik dari telapak tangan kanannya dan megarahkan kilatan itu pada pria di hadapannya. Sepersekian detik berikutnya, Yonghwa yang terpental menghantam pohon dengan luka hangus di bahu kirinya menggeram murka. Sangat murka.

Sementara Jonghun, percakapan kakeknya tadi, bahkan suara ringkikan kuda yang saling menyahut tidak bisa menembus penghalang kasat mata di hadapannya. Bocah itu hanya mampu memperhatikan. Ia megepalkan tangan melihat kakeknya dihujani bola api biru. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah kilat dan pendaran cahaya terang menguar dari tubuh kakeknya. Kemudian gelap. Bibir lubang menutup dengan sempurna.

Ah, dia sendirian. Bocah itu limbung, jatuh seenaknya. Giginya gemeretak. Ia meringkuk memeluk lipatan lututnya. Air matanya kembali mengalir begitu saja. Kali ini tidak ada isakan, Jonghun menangis dalam diam.


End file.
